1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for analyzing, varying, testing, managing, and/or improving transmission in the communication spectrum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcasting includes the distribution of audio, video, and/or data signals from a point of communication to one or more devices and from the one or more devices to the point of communication.
There has also been extensive growth in communications throughout the world. Many separate entities are involved. Furthermore, these entities are typically assigned specific portions of the communication spectrum within defined regions.
For example, communication systems are often regulated by one or more government organizations. In the United States, for instance, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) licenses radio and television stations. Further, the FCC regulates the broadcast frequency, the transmission power, the distance between stations, and the like so that the communication facilities provide improved service in service coverage areas for the benefit of the public. The FAA (Federal Avionics Administration), in an example, determines the allowable tower height. The FCC confirms that the tower height has been accepted by the FAA before listing the tower in a tower database. The Antenna Structure Registration (ASR) database is an example of an FCC tower database.
Population growth, changing demographics, and improvements in broadcasting technologies, however, have created needs for new and improved communication techniques. Unfortunately, making improvements and modifications to existing communication systems is a highly complex process as improvements and modifications made to one point of communication may encroach on the rights of other facilities or may violate governmental rules and regulations.